Flowers
by Princess Caroline
Summary: A short drabble based on the C Support between Kiragi and Mitama. Sort of shippy? Light fluff. Written for the Tumblr blog "fe14drabbles"


After being inactive FOREVER, I've got a new story for a fandom I have not yet written for! This was inspired by a blog on Tumblr I follow, **fe14drabbles** , holding a story submission period. If I remember, then this Sunday (July 3) this drabble should be going up both there and on here.

Now, this was inspired by the adorable supports between Kiragi/Kisaragi and Mitama, from the Birthright path of Fire Emblem Fates. This was pretty much the only support I didn't hate her in XD All of the dialogue is taken from the actual conversation, other than what's in the first two lines. Everything else was just added around it. I hope you guys like the story, and I hope those of you with a Tumblr will check out the blog :D

I own no copyrights to anyone or anything related to Fire Emblem Fates.

* * *

"MIIIIIIIIIITAAAAAAAAAMAAAAAAAAA!"

The priestess was jolted awake, brush and ink and paper flying as she fell off her little sleeping platform. "Ow! What on earth-"

"Mitama Mitama Mitama Mitama Mitamaaaaa!" came from her door. Starry eyes rolled. Hard. She'd know that voice anywhere...

Kiragi. Weren't snipers and hunters and the like supposed to be stealthy and quiet, she wondered.

She huffed and got to her feet, brushing dust off her hakama and opening the flap to her tent. If looks could kill, Kiragi would be ash on the ground. "Hey, Mitama!" came the greeting. "Do you want to go with me? I'm gonna go-"

 _"I refuse to go.  
I will not sully myself  
By playing in mud."_

The archer blinked, the bemused look on his face soon morphing into a pout. "... I haven't even told you where I want to go yet!"

"You do not need to. I know you just want to drag me up to the mountains." Mitama fixed him with a glare, daring him to prove her wrong.

Unfortunately, Kiragi couldn't. "W-well," he stuttered, "yeah, but-"

"I decline," she interrupted. Interrupting people was oddly fun. It garnered interesting reactions from her conversation partners - usually unpleased ones. Not that she cared too much.

 _"The sweetest pleasures  
Are found within four strong walls -  
Sleep and poetry,"_ Mitama philosophized.

Kiragi, however, never knew how to give up when he wanted something, and godsdammit he wanted Mitama to come outside. He knew she'd love what he had to show her if she came, he just KNEW it! "Aw, come on! Isn't there anything I can do to convince you to come with me?"

Was he begging? ... no, she thought, he doesn't seem the type to beg. Still funny to watch, though. It could almost be considered endearing, even, if he wasn't such a pain sometimes. That level of energy he somehow had could be truly infuriating. "Nothing at all," she teased, a lilt slipping into her tone despite maintaining an irritated demeanor. Kiragi didn't seem to notice it. "Now leave me. I have some snuggling and writing to see to." Gods, snuggling sounded so good right then. Mitama was in the middle of such a lovely dream before...

"But... um..." Mitama was already in the process of closing her tent flap, leaving her irritant to flounder. Conversation won -

"Oh! But the flowers!"

... or was it? She slowed her movements, signaling that Kiragi had her attention. "You've got a lot of flowers in your tent, right?" At the very least, Kiragi proved he wasn't blind.

Curses. Her one weakness. Moving slightly to adjust a little vase on a small table near the opening, one of a varied myriad she owned, Mitama replied, "Yes. I love the atmosphere created by the presence of many flowers. They are the perfect tiny muses. I cannot count the poems they've inspired in me." A small yellow petal bounced from the impact her fingers made, bringing a small smile to the girl's face. Flowers were her primary source of entertainment while she was in her Deeprealm. Countless non-sleeping hours had been lost to staring (literally) starry-eyed into the grasses, gazing at the bright colors of the petals and their motions against the gentle breezes. It was almost like she was in a trance for those long hours as her brush and her ink spilled words across her page.

"Then you should come with me to go see the wildflowers on the mountain!"

She paused. "Wildflowers?"

And Kiragi had her. "Yup!" he chirped, a wide grin blooming across his face. "I know of an AMAZING field of wildflowers up in the mountains! I'm sure you'll be inspired to write tons more poems if you see them!" The archer was oddly grateful to that damned rabbit he was hunting yesterday, the one who'd escaped below that patch of daisies and led him there in the first place. He continued, "Like, way more than you would just looking at the ones inside your tent!"

"I see..." Mitama's resolve weakened further. She was supposed to be ANNOYED with him for waking her up, and now she was considering his offer? Where did the boy get off tempting her like that? Adding insult to injury was Kiragi's stupid grin, which had somehow grown even wider watching her contemplate the situation.

" ...

 _"You speak the plain truth.  
One flower can grow indoors  
But outdoors, thousands._

"It seems I cannot avoid it if I wish to see such fields. I must venture outside." Internally she groaned at herself for agreeing. Bed was so comfortable though... Maybe she could just get directions out of him and then visit it by herself, when SHE felt like it. If it's anything like what he's promising her, then she could easily enjoy it alone.

"Haha! Yes! Well, glad we got that settled!"

"We haven't 'settled' anything!" Oh, gods, no, was she really going to have to go on a full mountain hike with HIM?!

Mitama took a swipe at his furs, trying to grab hold him back before he ran off - this was NOT how she had planned her poetic pilgrimage to go! "I'll pack everything we need!" Kiragi crowed, accidentally dodging her movements. He probably didn't even notice she'd moved. Gaining speed, he carelessly yelled over his shoulder at her, "You don't have to worry about a thing!"

As she watched him disappear out of sight, Mitama couldn't help but waste a little bit more energy angrily stomping on the ground. Just once, of course. Can't waste TOO much, Kiragi was a drain enough as it is.

 _"Like the wind, he came  
Without noise, without warning  
And like wind, he left."_

Still... if this field of flowers was truly everything Kiragi built it up to be, perhaps it was worth a look, regardless of her apparent company. He had to be excited for a reason... didn't he? "I suppose I will let it slide," she spoke softly to the occupants of the nearby vase. "This time."

And... as much as Mitama was loath to admit it... that stupid grin could be pretty cute sometimes...


End file.
